Fish Out of Water
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Scarlet was just a normal girl. A normal girl who got pulled into an Akatsuki headquarters. And what happened when she was? She was turned into a Mermaid Elemental. Should she join their cause or try to find a way home? Kisame and OC, slow build. Rated T for Hidan of course
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Fish out of the Sea

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of the bass downstairs. I groaned softly and turned to my clock on my nightstand. 3:40 am... I got maybe 2 hours of sleep before they decided that the music wasn't loud enough again. You might be wondering who I am and where I am currently.

To the first question I am, Scarlet Aqueous Cinder McQueen. Eldest daughter to the Cinder McQueen family which owns too much in my opinion of the city. I am currently in the attic, which I made my own room. It has a very nice view of the ocean, which I love to paint. I am only 23 years old, I have no boyfriend since I find them a waste of time, and a job as a freelance painter and musician.

Currently, my parents were in town on family business and my younger sister thought it would be a good idea to throw a party after she locked me in my room. I don't own my own phone system so I couldn't make any calls to get out. Cindy, my younger sister, has made it her goal to be the perfect sister to the parents. Thus she could get away with murder if she wanted to.

Anyways, mother and father weren't due to be home until morning after tonight. And I was not going to be getting anymore sleep if Cindy had her way. Getting up and grabbing my sketch pad I moved to the only window to the outside. Making my escape wasn't easy, it never was. But it was slightly fun in my opinion. I found I have natural parkour skills. Which I made sure no else ever found out about them. Getting down from the second floor from the attic I noticed my sister had invited a few of my own 'friends' here...and what do I find them doing? They were going through my mother's jewelry box. Sure they were taking a lot, but most of them were fakes for wannabe thieves like them.

I could feel my throat tighten with bitterness. First they were stealing from my family and second they never came to let me out of the attic, they knew how my sister acts when no one was home to stop her. Ignoring them and got down the ground floor I continued to the beach and pulled out a cell phone from the safe in the shed and called my father, he at least listened to me to some extent.

"Hello?"

"Dad, people are in the house stealing mom's things. And I can't find Cindy anywhere." I stated. It was true, I didn't see her anywhere on the ground floor, which I'd bet she was having sex in her room with some man whore using our parents money to pay him, again.

"Alright, you go to the safe house at the beach and I'll call the cops. We are coming home right now."

"Alright dad. Love you and mom."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Hanging up the phone I set it done with my art supplies as I get to the sandy beach. Sketching out the landscape I could hear the sirens from the cops as they pulled up and I heard my mom yelling for her jewelry to be returned. I turned to see my father and mother coming over to me, only for them to stop wide eyes. The looked slightly mad at first then shocked and scared.

"Scarlet move!"

Huh? Turning around I saw a large wave that came up to the shoreline of where I was. I had no time to move as it landed on me and pulled me out to sea. I didn't even notice the storm rolling in as I was trying to fight off the harsh currents. I was not the best swimmer. And I was losing air fast.

Gasping underwater, I felt my world darken before a bright light shined down on me. It blinded me but I raised my hand to it. A cold blue hand grabbed me and pulled me up...

Wait blue?

Coughing up some water I could hear very well aside from the ringing. Nor could I feel my legs. "THE HELL? WHY FUCK DID FUCKING FISHSTICKS JUTSU WORK?!"

Looking up I saw a character I never thought I would see in real life unless I was at an anime convention. A blue fish man...Kisame? From Naruto? Turning to look around I saw I was in a more or less empty room...but I saw it looked like some artwork from the Naruto manga... I was surrounded by the Akatsuki! And Kisame just pulled me from a jutsu?! The HELL!?

Wait why can't I feel my legs? Turning to look I saw I didn't have legs, but a tail...a freaking mermaid tail! And it was pale white almost silver. It reminded me of a shark's tail as well.

-Few Moments earlier: AKATSUKI'S POV-

"Alright we are going to try to summon an elemental of ours." Pein stated. "You know your elements, so try to aim for something strong and powerful."

"What if Tobi doesn't get one!"

"That's why we all are doing it. To increase our chances in our summoning. One elemental could be used by the others and we would be more powerful with even one." Pein lectured. "Now begin."

Each member stood in the circle and went through their own hand seals of their elements and in the middle of them each element gathered to form a sphere. Though unstable, it lashed out at many thing near it. It changed from darkness to bright light. Fire to snow. Blood to iron. Water to lightning. Earth to sounds. Before it became solid, water seemed to pour out of it.

"Kisame, hold up your element. The elemental must be close!"

"Got it leader-sama!"

A lone hand passed through the water, shocking each of them. They had not really thought of the elemental to have a humanoid form. Kisame's eyes widen when he smelled the salt water. "It's coming from an ocean!?"

As he spoke the sphere started to become even more unstable. "Kisame, pull it out of there!"

Kisame wasted no time and grabbing the hand that was really small his and pulled with all his might. "The elemental is being pulled back!"

"Control your elements!"

Kisame pulled harder and the hand responded as if it finally felt his hand by grabbing back. Being pulled almost into the sphere himself, Kisame pulled even hard and was met with a young pretty face of a woman with a fish tail, like a shark's tail. Water poured out of her mouth as she coughed, little disoriented. Silence was met other than the new creatures coughing. She's didn't even look like a well versed elemental, only strength in water...

"What the FUCKING HELL? WHY DID THE FUCKING FISH STICK JUTSU ONLY WORK?" Hidan started to curse when Kisame saw it alerted the half woman and half fish of her surroundings. Her eyes landed on his first. His breath got caught in his throat, her eyes were a pale crystal blue, her hair was long and a beautiful silvery blue, she was most silver and white in color. He saw her look around with fear in her eyes. As if she knew something, then he saw her fear was aimed at her tail. She looked up and locked eyes with Kisame.

"Did...you save me?" Kisame felt his voice get caught in his throat. Her voice was soft and sweet, like a melody.

"OOoohh Kisame got a pretty fish lady!" Tobi yelled out childishly and touched her tail fin only to have the have the mermaid turn towards him with a gasp as she was absorbed by a bright light.

"Damn it Tobi, un!" Deidara growled out.

"Move back now!" Pein shouted to his members. He was expecting the elemental to start to fighting them with the water element. Each member got on the defensive, getting ready whatever lightning jutsu's they had. But they saw no water come towards them only around the mermaid and then it changed to pure black water that surrounded the elemental and then disappeared. Showing them the once clearly silver blue mermaid had taken on a black color. Her tail was now black but her hair had black streaks to it now to match.

She made no move towards them, in fact they noticed that she kept her eyes on Kisame, who was the still the closest thing to her. Slowly without moving her eyes, she sat up off the floor. Her fin curling around her body. That's when Konan saw she was at least half way decently dressed.

"Where am I?" They heard the voice come from her but no one really knew what to do. They turned to their leader.

"You are in River Country, we summoned you. In order to use your kind for our cause. You shall summon the Summoning Contract for me and my subordinates to sign." Pein stated.

Slowly the silver blue eyes turned to him, and he saw pure confusion. "You summoned me?"

-O0O-Back to Scarlet's POV-O0O-

Summoned me? This must be a dream...

"You are the elemental we summoned therefore you will do as we say." Pein stated at me. Clearly getting annoyed that I wasn't doing anything that they wanted from me. I can't summon something that I've never done before! Or doesn't exist.

"Leader-sama, I don't sense any chakra from her..." a voice I could define as Itachi spoke. "Child are you not an elemental?" Itachi walked forward. But when he came near I was swallowed by the black waters again and it turned red, a hot fiery red. It burned dearly and when it was gone, I saw I had a red, fire red tail now and parts of my hair were a matching color. Looking to the members again I saw that they went on the defensive.

"Could you please stop whatever you're doing to me. It hurts." I glared at them, I didn't care right now that they were criminals or dangerous or whatever.

"Woman it would be wise to answer our questions." I saw Sasori stated.

"Alright, you're right. I'm not an elemental." I saw the member try to speak before I spoke again. "I was just a normal girl who was pulled out to sea by a large wave."

"If you are not an element then how did we summon you from a jutsu?" Kakuzu stated.

"I am not sure. Where I'm from jutsu's or summons doesn't exist."

"So we reversed summoned a person?" Sasori stated as he looked at the girl fish before him.

"Take her down to a cellar. We'll talk then." Pein stated in a tough voice.

Kisame then picked me up and I felt my tail drop across his arms as he carried me bridal style. I watched him carefully as he walked on in the dark base of theirs. I took notice of my surroundings when I saw a cellar. There was only a bed, toilet and bath. He was about to set me on the bed when I saw about to ask if I had a chance to live through this. But he was done with the door shut and locked. Looking around the cellar I saw it was damp in the room, but it didn't bother me like I figure it would. Maybe being part fish would have its benefits…

-XxX- later - XxX-

I was starting to feel really dry for some reason. Looking at my tail I saw it was starting to dry out. Turning to look at the bath, I thought for a moment. They didn't chain me up… maybe because they thought that I couldn't escape without legs. And maybe they had running water in here…

Crawling off the bed I pulled myself over to the tub. I had noticed a few hours ago that I went back to my normal white colors in my hair and tail after some time. Pulling myself up to a sitting position I turned on the tap. The water ran out clear so at least it was clean water. Making it lukewarm I plugged the tub.

Once the tube a at least a little full I pulled myself in. It was hard but it was worth it as I felt the water on my scales that lined my tail. I let the water fill up all the way onto my chest. I was naturally a small girl compared to these Akatsuki members, so I could sink down into the bath water. I found that I could hold my breath for a long time if I kept my mouth closed. Taking my hand I felt around my throat, I felt small gills that lined the sides of my neck. At least I won't ever have to worry about drowning. Curling up on the tubs base I relaxed, comfortable in the water. Slowly with nothing to do, I fell asleep under the water.

-XxX- With the Akatsuki - few hours later- XxX-

"So what do we do with her?" Kisame asked as he sat back at the table with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Should we kill her? She's not an elemental, un." Deidara asked.

"No she's an elemental. She responded to each of us in color. We just have to train her." Pein stated. "Kisame what is your take on her?"

"She seems to accept she's in a dangerous situation. She hasn't spoken and so far I haven't seen any fight in the seals around the room. So she hasn't tried to escape."

"The freak can't fucking escape. She has no damn legs." Hidan stated.

Kisame glared at the priest, because how she looked he felt like Hidan attacking her appearance was like attacking his own.

"Enough. Tobi go check on her. If she's awake, bring her here. We'll see if she could be of use to us."

"Tobi understand! Tobi will be right back!" And with that he disappeared, only to reappear just as fast. "Pretty Fish Lady wasn't in the cell! Kisame-san where did you put her?"

"Cell Block E3…"

"Tobi checked there. And she wasn't there."

Kisame raised a look before getting up. "I'll look for her. At most she couldn't have gotten far."

With that Kisame followed the masked member to the cell and saw she was indeed not on the bed. Curious he looked around the room. She really wasn't in the room from what he could see from his standpoint. "Tobi search further down."

"Kay!" and the masked member ran off. Kisame turned back to the room, looking at the seals on the door. Now he knew he wasn't a master at seals but he knew enough to tell that they weren't tampered with. Opening and entering the cell he saw something from the corner of his eyes. Water…

Water was pooled near the tub.

Tobi came back in after stating that he didn't find anything on the other side of the cell block. "Tobi doesn't understand how Pretty Fish Lady could have gotten away."

"She might not have."

"Uh?"

Kisame walked over to the tub and looked in. "There she is."

"EH?!" Tobi ran over and looked into the tub and low and behold, there was the mermaid. Sleeping at the bottom of the tub. Picking her up Tobi passed the sleeping fish girl to Kisame. Together they went back to the meeting room.

"So where was she?" Kakuzu asked as they re-entered.

"Sleeping in the tub." Kisame shrugged as he set her in the middle of the room.

"Pretty Fish Lady was sleeping under water!" Tobi stated loudly, loud enough to wake the girl before them. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Slowly she shifted to sitting up. "You're too loud…"

"Silence." Pein stated as he looked at the soaking wet girl. "Tell me who are you?"

"Scarlet Aqueous Cinder McQueen." she stated with a yawn before she shifted. It almost looked like she was about to go back to sleep.

"Tell us about your world." Pein stated.

"Hmm. Ninja's are a work of fiction back home. Chakra doesn't exist in the same concept. Its meant for finding inner peace and calmness. Tailed beast don't exist. We fight our battles with guns and swords and air strikes. Um… you're world is a make of fiction to mine." she stated as she sat up more, still looking tired but looked more awake now.

"So people in your world are better off then us." Pein stated as he looked thoughtful. "Kisame take her out back to the pond, and come back here."

"Yes sir."

He picked the girl back up causing her to hold onto his cloak as he took her outside. It was dusk and the large man made pond stood in the middle of the forest terrain. This base of more of a home than all the other bases that were around the continent. He walked over and put her in the pond. It was shallow for the first few feet before it dropped off. He set her down and started to walk away. But stopped when he heard splashing. Turning a little he saw she was working her way into the deep end. With a grin towards when she turned around she smiled back before she went under the surface.

He would have to see about what they could keep her. She was interesting.

 **Well I can't think of anything else to add to this chapter. So I might as well start up the next one. So the pairing in this is for Kisame because I feel like he doesn't get much love. Enjoy and follow and review if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Scarlet's troubles

I can't believe I'm now a mermaid…

That was my recurring thought as I stroked my tail from the bed of kelp I made at the bottom of this lake I was placed in. Running my finger along the scales I felt the smooth yet jagged surface of my scales. Hearing something odd in the water I looked up at the surface and towards the shallow end. There was the mask member of the Akatsuki, Tobi stood. I took to shifting and swam up to the surface, though a little away from him.

I knew from my time reading the manga he could just walk across the water to me, though if he did I'd probably just dive to get away. I never finished the manga so I didn't know everything but no one could stay away from spoilers long. So I was not sure what I was getting into talking to the Masked Member of this criminal group.

"Yes?"

"Tobi wants to know what Pretty Fish Lady wants to eat?"

I had to blink at that. I didn't even think about food since they left me in this lake. But now the thought of food made my stomach rumble. Slowly I swam towards the shallow end but closer to the deep end. I sat then on the drop ledge. "Some sashimi or some dried kelp would be nice."

"Kay Tobi will go get some!"

And with that he ran out causing another to appear. It was Deidara and Sasori, the blonde held something in their hands. It looked like a bento box, but why eat in here? Watching them I sighed as they sat away from me. With that it was obvious they were here to watch me, not keep me company. So I ran my hands over the surface of the water, lifting my hands I was shocked to see the water follow my fingers. I smiled a little, now I had something in entertain myself with.

As I played with the water, causing different designs with the string of water I didn't notice Sasori walking over. "Girl are you using chakra?"

I jumped causing the water to drop from my hands and I almost slid into the deeper end of the lake. Turning I saw the redhead and I cleared my throat. "No, I don't have chakra, I was just playing with the water."

He made a humming noise from the back of his throat. He walked onto the water closer to me, I shifted a little. "Try to use the same method to control this."

He set a small puppet down in the water, it floated there for a while I looked at it and then back at him. "I don't like to be kept waiting." He stated.

Raising my hand over it I felt the water connect to my fingers and then I tried to connect it to the puppet, for a moment nothing happened. So I sighed and tried again. Soon the water dropped from my fingers and I felt water rush around me in replacement of silver water. I then saw Sasori had walked closer to me, he was looking at my tail which caused me to look at it.

Metal… the scales turned metal...like a machine. I ran my fingers over the newly developed scales. "Try again." Sasori stated and I nodded as I held my hand over the puppet. Soon enough something came from my fingers, water… it latched onto the puppet much easier and I wiggled my fingers causing the puppet to move with them.

"I uh...never moved a puppet before…" I stated as I tried to get it to stand on the water. So far I only got it to sit up in the water.

Sasori remained silent as he walked out of the water. I held out the puppet for him to take as he left my side, he took it as he placed it in his cloak. Turning to watch him leave I saw Tobi standing at the edge of the water with a plate of sashimi and dried kelp. I blinked as I crawled over. Looking at him carefully I sat in the shallow water as Tobi held out the food. I took it from him only for my metal scales to turn pitch black. I blinked at that as I ate the kelp first.

Eating my food I saw Tobi watching me carefully. I shifted a bit away from him since he was being so silent and creepy from staring at me. Looking over I saw the two babysitter members had sat and watched the masked member as he sat crossed legged on the ground. It was a little uncomfortable but I slowly ate the food before me. The ootoro was great and the kelp was nicely salted, it was way better than what I had at home. I smiled at the taste. Looking up shyly at Tobi I thanked him for the meal as I finished.

"So, Pretty Fish Lady...what's your world like?"

"Please call me Scarlet or Scar. And my home? Hmm, its a normal place, we have our wars but we fight to defend the peace. We have endangered animals that are being helped. Technology is very advance. Our military of my homeland is considered one of the strongest that we don't have to worry about wars in our lands and we even go abroad to help with other countries that we feel need it."

"Scar-chan then! What was your home life like?"

"I uh...was an artist and musician from a wealthy family. Oldest from my siblings. And I had training for taking over banks for when I stepped away from my hobbies and other jobs." At the words artist and musician the two Akatsuki members that were watching me looked interested now in our conversation.

"OOOHH! Scar-chan is an artist like Senpai and Sasori-senpai! Does Scar-chan's art move on its own too or maybe blow up?"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "No, I painted and played guitar."

"Does Scar-chan have a lover back home?" Tobi asked all of a sudden. It made me blink and laugh really hard. It got him to cock his head . "What did Tobi say? What's so funny?"

"Tobi...I never had time for a lover. But the way you asked. So innocent and curious, it was just the opposite of how I normally got asked. And every time I was asked I told the other I wasn't interested in love or dating." I smiled as I calmed down.

"Does Scar-chan not want a lover?"

"Nope. Never found the one that interested me enough to settle on the thought." I set the plate down next to the masked member. "What about you Tobi?"

"Huh?"

"Has someone caught your eye?" I smiled as I leaned in the water, wagging my tail gently in the shallow water. "You got a cute personality, so I'd think someone would be interested in you."

He stiffened before he scratched his head. Before he could answer I heard a loud voice shout out laughing. "That idiot can't have a girl in his life, un!"

I blinked at the words from the blonde bomber, the red head next to him sighed. "I'm sorry. Was I talking to you?"

He blinked then glared I sighed at it. "Look, who are you to tell another person they can't love someone?"

"He's a freak, always hiding behind a mask. And don't think a guy will want you either. You're nothing but a freak of nature now, un." He glare as he got up and left. I blink and frowned as I looked at my shark tail. Sasori sighed and turned to me.

"Ignore the brat. Tomorrow I'm watching you. Practice." he stated as he set the puppet down next to me near the water. I nodded at his order as I picked up the puppet. Looking at Tobi I saw he was looking down, which made me feel sad for him so I tapped his knee.

"Hey Tobi?"

He looked up, I saw nothing in the hole of his mask but darkness.

"If a girl likes you for you then they won't care for the mask you were. It's your personality that matters not appearances. You could be a wrinkled old man. Or a scarred disabled boy. There will be someone who will see you for who you are and love you for that." I smiled, he nodded and next think I knew I was hugged. I blinked and patted his back awkwardly since I was still in the water. "Tobi while I'm not sure if it's possible but am I allow out of the lake if I'm with an Akatsuki member?"

He sat back and shrugged. "Tobi's not sure. But maybe?"

"Good cause I want to get back at Deidara for what he said to you."

"Why Scar-chan?"

"Because, you might be my only friend here for now. You have been nothing but kind so far. I know you're apart of the Akatsuki for a reason but I protect my own. And I consider you a friend. Deidara has made a mistake in verbally abusing you." I smiled before looking at my fin. "So that means I need to work on my skills and possibly see if I could change my tail into legs."

"Scar-chan wants to walk again?"

"In myths mermaids could change from land to sea, so I should be able to do that too. I just need to figure out how." I smiled. "Plus if I could walk it would help with my predicament wouldn't it? I can't help the members if I'm still in a water basin all the time."

Tobi giggled. "Of course Scar-chan. Plus Tobi will get to carry Scar-chan while she's learning her skills!"

"I just wish I could get the blonde bomber back for what he said to you right away." I sighed.

"No worries Scar-chan! Tobi will play a prank on Senpai just for you!"

I smiled at him. "Get him good for me. And hey when I work out my abilities why not train with me?"

"Okay Scar-chan! Tobi has to head to a meeting, so Tobi will visit later!"

"Bye Tobi and remember what I said."

He nodded as he left with the plate. Looking at my tail I saw it revert back to a silver grey of a normal shark fin. Turning my eyes at the pupper I got to work on practicing, just for the puppet master.

Now I know I shouldn't think even to help this group. But what else am I supposed to do? I'm literally stuck in a pond until I figure out how to walk again. So best way to keep myself safe if to be compliant with whatever they want. If only to survive this world.

 **-XxX-**

 **-xXx-**

 **This almost convinced me to turn this into a OC x Obito. But then I recalled that there aren't many Kisame OC stories. I'll have to be careful. Review and Like if you enjoyed~**


End file.
